


as long as i get my kiss

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, aaron being a tad romantic and soft and insecure, aaron likes morning kisses a lot, fluff with mild angst, he wants morning kisses all the time, husbands being soft husbands, robert being reassuring and soft and kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert leaves without giving aaron a kiss goodbye and has no idea how important it is to his ~ sometimes incredibly soft ~ husband.





	as long as i get my kiss

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluffy stuff with a little angst for you ;)

Robert rolls over in bed, the way he usually does, long slow movements as if he has all the time in the world to be edging closer to Aaron and letting his eyes flicker open naturally.

They do, his eyes open wide and he has a smile on his face instantly because Aaron's dead to the world like usual and he can stare at him without being called a stalker, or obsessed, or just a weirdo, by his own husband.

He smiles even more when Aaron begins to twitch his nose about a little and then suddenly he remembers what day it is, almost all at once he realises that he has a meeting with the Harold&Harley company who are looking to invest into the business.

That's why he flies up out of bed, desperately running hands through his hair as he searches for his shirt, and the tie and the -

He nearly trips over Aaron's stupid boots, swears under his breath but it doesn't even matter because Aaron's still completely asleep and doesn't seem to be stirring awake for anyone in particular.

When Robert's finally out of the shower, finally standing there in his suit, Aaron's still asleep and he doesn't have it in him to wake him up considering he doesn't need to be at the yard for another hour yet. So he just smiles at him and then he's running out the day quicker than his brain would like him to do.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror makes him moan, he looks like he's just woken up, which is exactly true but he can't go to any sort of meeting like that. In an attempt to wake himself up he starts lightly tapping his face, wriggling about his nose and smiling falsely into the mirror. Then he starts to do something with his hair, running a hand through it again and then holding back, realising he's only making it look worse as he attempts to fix it.

So he leaves it, realises that the only thing which will really wake him up is a scroll through some messages Aaron sent him a few weeks ago when they were apart, when Robert was stuck in Berlin and Aaron was ... lonely.

It does the trick, gets the blood pumping and Robert smiles all the way to the meeting, radio on full blast in case he even thinks about letting his eyes close.

When he gets back home, it's late, later than he actually planned and he hates his phone, the one that didn't let him tell any of this to Aaron because it ran out of battery.

Liv's at the table, homework sprawled out over it and headphones in like normal, she's not even really in the room Robert thinks, knows.

Aaron's in the kitchen, stirring something round and has a tea towel thrown over his shoulder. It makes Robert smile a little, feel proud because he had told Aaron that he should do that, so that he didn't need to stop to dry his hands every five seconds. Aaron must have heard the door close but he doesn't even turn around, he just keeps stirring, nothing normal about the way he doesn't ask Robert how his day was, why he was back later than usual.

It makes Robert frown as he puts his shoes in the rack and turns towards his husband, deciding to snake his arms around Aaron's waist, press close and kiss his neck softly.

"Meeting ran over, sorry." Robert whispers, starts sliding a hand up and down Aaron's waist. "I would have text but -"

Aaron bats Robert's hands away and sighs. "Couldn't be bothered to do that either." He says, still has his back from Robert as he keeps on stirring, the vegetables in the pan begin to sizzle because they've been overworked but Aaron doesn't care.

Robert quickly steps back, gives Aaron space and wonders if he's had a bad day or something. "Everything, alright?" He says, cautiously, always cautiously.

Aaron gulps, "Why wouldn't it be?" He says, decides to turn around and actually look at Robert, arms folded so that Robert knows he is serious. "Glad you had a nice day, you know, leaving at the crack of dawn and that."

Robert lets his confusion show with a frown and then he's coming closer, attempting to soften Aaron a little by grabbing his hand and pulling his husband towards his frame a little more. "Yeah 'cause I _love_ leaving that early in the morning." He says, sees Aaron look away a little. He looks almost hurt, like he was offended by him leaving so early, like he hated it or something.

"Hey," Robert gently touches Aaron's cheek. "Look at me." Aaron actually does, first try as well. "Talk to me."

It's what they do now, or what they're supposed to do.

It's all about being able to _'communicate their feelings'_ or something.

Aaron turns a shade of pink, turns the hob off and then he's looking into Robert's eyes, shrugging his shoulders like he's embarrassed or something.

"Woke up and - you were just _gone_." He says, remembers how it felt, it felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach as he ran a hand over Robert's side of the bed and felt how cold it was. It didn't take long for his insecurities to come and say hello and he hated it.

Robert's face falls a little, he feels awful for how it must have seemed considering they had words last night, silly ones about money and work and Aaron accusing Robert of not truly being happy without the Whites and their wealth and -  
They didn't mean any of it, they know that now.

"I thought, after what I said, you just had enough." Aaron tilts his head down and feels needy, feels like Robert's going to laugh at him or something.

Robert comes closer, their foreheads touch and Aaron feels a wave of something go through him. " _Never_." He says firmly, "I forgot about last night, I really did." He says, honestly.

Aaron frowns, chews his lip like he usually does when he doesn't want to cry. "Didn't like it when you weren't there." He whispers and Robert's stunned by how open Aaron is being, how upset he seems by it. It's the counselling, the thinks and then he kisses Aaron's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Robert says, means it as he starts to pull his arms around Aaron more, "Okay?" He adds.

Aaron bites his lip, blinks and then frowns. "I didn't even get a goodbye kiss." He pouts, comes undone and he's back to his old self, he has a twinkle in his eye.

Robert's eyes start to flutter and his heart does something funny, he usually does kiss Aaron goodbye, even if he is dead to the world, when he isn't in a rush like he was today, he would press a kiss to Aaron's lips and watch his husband try to fight a frown, smile sleepily. He didn't know it meant so much to him.

Robert frowns, looks hurt and upset with himself and then he smirks a little at Aaron. "How about I give you a really, _really_ good hello kiss." He says, tries to be as seductive as he can and it seems to work because Aaron's doing that unsteady gulp thing he does when he's almost in awe of Robert.

It doesn't take long for him to kiss him hard, he doesn't feel embarrassed anymore about giving his husband the cold shoulder over a bloody goodbye kiss because Robert knows it's more than that doesn't he? He knows it's about being alone, no one staying, pushing Robert too far with his own cutting words which he doesn't even mean. Robert knows, knows as he kisses Aaron against the counter, knows as Liv tells them to stop because she's starving to death, knows as they eat dinner and play footsie under the table, knows as he kisses Aaron the next morning before he leaves and gets a sleepy smile back.

Gets a mumbled "Love you" from Aaron, because sometimes he's a lucky man, soaks it in and makes sure to say it back before leaving the house and ignoring the teasing from Liv about just how soppy married life has made them both.

 

 

 


End file.
